Picturesque
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Piper and Alex have a fight. Rated M for smut in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so it's been AGES since I posted anything. I'm sorry I suck so hard! Life's been just a rollercoaster over the last couple months, but I'm smartening up and I haven't forgotten about you guys! Just been super super busy. So here's a new story, I only plan to write one more chapter to this. If you guys like it review and I'll see what I can do with continuing it.**_

 _ **Side note: Been a bit sketched out because someone hacked my account. Anywho! Ejoy. Fire and Ice!**_

 _ **X0 Shay**_

It always ended the same way. Alex would let Piper know when her next job would be, where and how long. And Piper would always make a fuss over how long she'd be gone for, usually resulting in Piper blowing days before Alex was set and ready to go. It caused a strain on their relationship, to say the least, and Piper always made sure to let Alex know that she wasn't content with being left behind.

As stubborn as Piper always was towards the situation, she'd manage to smarten up her act before Alex left, and Alex would always let it go like it was a regular thing. Piper managed to have Alex wrapped around her finger, no matter how ridiculous Piper would act. She knew for a fact that Piper was terrible with communicating and expressing her feelings, if not worse than Alex herself. She never held grudges towards Piper for long and never held it against her when she did.

Until one day Piper flipped out over her leaving for a month.

"Of course you're leaving. I mean you just got home two weeks ago!" Piper sarcastically glared the brunette down.

Alex shook her head, inhaling deeply and not being fazed by Piper's attempts to act intimidating, "Pipes, I know it fucking sucks, but it's my job. It's what keeps food on the table, and this four-hundred thousand dollar house running every fucking month! What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Piper looked down at her feet, the glare set on her face could nearly strip the rubber off her shoes, "It's not that I don't appreciate the fact you work hard for us. It's the fact your job _always_ comes first," Piper mumbled childishly, to which Alex reached out to grab her arms and pull her in to embrace her.

"Don't. Just don't," Piper stated, pushing Alex's hands away, "You're entirely okay with the idea of your job running your life for you, and all I am to you is another accessory to your picturesque lifestyle. If only our neighbors knew that you are a fucking _drug dealer_ , Alex. They would see all your flaws from a mile away!"

Alex let the blondes words sink in like a pair of claws digging into her nerves, and watched as Piper stormed up the stairs to their room. The minute Piper was out of sight; Alex crumbled in, feeling the need to scream. Punch, kick; anything to ease the creeping feeling of not ever being good enough, of never feeling as though she'd make it out alive with a normal life. She knew in all attempts, it was futile to try to leave the ring even if she wanted to, but the fear of not fitting in with society ate away at her.

Alex gathered herself up, pulled herself together and climbed the stairway to their bedroom to address the situation furthermore, only to find Piper was in the shower. Stripping off her clothes, she placed her hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door.

"Alex. No," Piper's voice cracked, and Alex exhaled loudly.

"Piper don't talk to me like I'm a disobedient child or pet," Alex growled, sliding the shower curtain open to expose the blonde to her, "I seriously don't have time for another one of your childish fits, we're dealing with this _now."_

Piper glared at Alex for five seconds and moved to shut the shower off. Alex was quicker, moving to firmly place Piper's hands in her own as she climbed into the tub to stand next to the blonde. She stared at the woman, keeping her hands in her own, and Piper was adamant on not speaking a word.

"Pipes," Alex mumbled, pulling Piper in closer, releasing her hands finally, "I only have until tomorrow until I have to leave..."

Alex wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, and Piper snaked herself to face away from the brunette stubbornly. Alex smirked placing her lips gently on her shoulder, hands wandering up fingers gently trailing up her rib cage to until Piper swatted her hands away. Alex hands flew back to the skin over her ribs.

"Alex, don't!" Piper whined, "I don't want you touching me right now!"

Alex ignored her comment for a moment, and pushed her lips to Piper's ear, "If you don't talk to me, I'm going to continue until you do, or until you get over this."

Piper struggled to face her again as Alex's embrace tightened, and her temper flared when Alex bit down on her neck possessively. Piper managed to get herself in front of the brunette and push her back by the chest.

Shocked and unexpected, Alex's back collided with wall of the shower and she flailed about for a few moments, almost slipping.

"Piper! What the FUCK!" Alex bellowed, trying to stand straight up but Piper continued pushing her back against the wall.

"You wanna fucking talk? Fine, Alex!" Piper yelled back, "That's all _THIS_ is to you! Sex! Someone to fuck when you get home!"

Alex stared at Piper, not sure what to say, and Piper forcefully pressed a hand down against her chest to keep her arms length away.

"This is bullshit Alex! I bet anything you have other girlfriends in those cities you always go back to!"

Alex let Piper hold her there for a few seconds longer as Piper's facial expression changed from anger to sadness the moment she let the words slip. Alex smacked Piper's arm away, staring her down after she finally managed to stand up straight.

Piper shrank back under her piercing glare, and with that Alex swung the curtain open and stepped out. Not even bothering to grab a towel to dry herself off, she walked out of the bathroom, and Piper struggled to stop the shower, cover herself up and catch up to the brunette. She pulled Alex's towel from the towel rack and raced after her.

Alex already had her suitcase thrown onto the bed, standing in the closet water dripping onto the floor, and Piper stepped forward to hand her the towel. Alex violently grabbed the towel and threw it over the blondes head.

"Fuck off, Piper," Alex snarled, eyes burning holes into Piper's, her cold gaze never once faltering.

She turned and continued gathering clothes, "Not once. Not once have I gone out of town and fucked someone else!" Alex muttered, not even looking at Piper.

"NOT. FUCKING. ONCE, PIPER!" Alex turned again to look at Piper, screaming at the top of her lungs, "So tired of your fucking shit, this relationship is everything to me, so FUCK YOU!"

"I never been this faithful in a relationship, and you have the nerve to say something like that?! Maybe it is just sex to me, Piper, but what is this to _you_? A fucking free ride," Alex muttered again, going into the bathroom again to grab her toiletries.

Throwing everything into a suitcase angrily, she zipped it up, and pulled her clothes that she was wearing previously, on.

"Get the fuck OUT, Piper!" Alex glared at the blonde again, "By the end of the month, you better not be here when I get back!"

Alex sat onto the bed to put her heels on, stood up and walked over to the door. She glanced over her shoulder to see Piper standing in the middle of the room. Alex turned to grab the doorknob to shut the door, "Fuck you, Piper."

She slammed the door and made her way out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, here is chapter 2! Thankyou you wonderful people who leave such positive reviews. You guys rock! So... chapter 3? Yes? No? Lemme know what you guys think. ;)**_

 _ **X0 Shay**_

To Alex: _Alex, I'm sorry! Please text me or call me? Please_

To Alex: _Why aren't you answering my calls? I'm begging for your forgiveness. Please, just talk to me._

To Alex: _I assume you still want me to get out?_

Alex sighed deeply, staring at the text messages the blonde sent her daily since she stormed the fuck out of the house. Every time she tried to respond to the messages, anger built in the pit of her stomach like bile. She'd sit at her desk at the hotel with her phone in her hand coming up with blanks to send to the blonde and spend enough time contemplating until she would click the screen saver and toss the phone onto the bed.

This last message woke her up finally, and despite being pissed the fuck off, she started typing the message while Fahri sat on the bed to her right.

To Piper: _Relax, kid. You don't have to fucking move out._

There was no response for several seconds and Alex set her phone down to start typing again, and huffed as she picked it up again and started a second message.

To Piper: _I'm a bit tied up right now, and I probably won't be free to chat until Saturday. I have a formal party to go to with Fahri tonight, for business, so I will talk to you more about this when I get the chance, Pipes. 3_

Biting her lower lip, she glanced over to see Fahri staring at her. He grinned and his eyes lit up at her cold stare.

"Bit of trouble in paradise, I assume?" the words rolled off his tongue, and Alex brought her glasses to the top of her head as she spun the chair around to partially face the man.

"When is trouble not in paradise?" Alex asked sarcastically, the corner of her lip curled up somewhat, "I don't know, Fahri. I really fucking treated her badly before I left. I feel like a huge asshole but fucking hell, I've put my everything into this relationship."

Fahri sat still watching Alex, before quietly speaking up, "Well depends how bad the damage is, everything is fixable, Vause. You've been with us for what? Three years?"

Alex nodded, tongue running against her top molars, a habit she picked up when she was a child, when she was deep in thought.

"I've never seen you in a relationship with anyone, let alone put this much effort into another woman. I can totally understand that she's upset about the type of job you have, but every time I see your pet, I can just see how much she loves you."

Alex's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed at the mention of Piper being referred to as her 'pet', and Fahri's grin broadened and he held his hands up in the air, a motion of surrender.

"She's not my pet, asshole," she stated, and Fahri shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what they used to be to you. Until this one came along," he explained, watching Alex's facial expressions change.

"Yeah, well... Piper is different," Alex mumbled.

"How so?"

There was a moment's pause from Alex and her eyes narrowed even more, stare never faltering from Fahri's as if challenging him to say anything else.

"She's just different."

Fahri laughed and stood up, "I suppose it's time for you to get yourself dolled up. I'll be in my own room," he explained, winking at Alex before taking his leave.

. . .

Alex and Fahri made their way into the banquet hall a few hours later. Alex glanced at her co-worker, dressed in a suit to impress and grinned slightly as she watched his movements hadn't changed to fit the new attire.

She bought a long black flowing dress, with a low V cut, and a pair of five inch heels for the occasion. It had been a while since Alex wore heels past three inches high, and she felt extremely shaky in the pair she wore that night, and she kicked herself for not practicing around the hotel while she had gotten ready.

Fahri waved at her as he took his departure and joined a few men off to the side to discuss business with them. She knew she would have to join him soon enough, but she wanted to get a drink before diving straight into business with these strangers. Making her way up to the bar, she noticed a woman standing facing away from the bar and the sight nearly stopped her in her tracks.

A few ladies huddled around the woman glanced up at her, and Alex scoffed a bit as they made eye contact, and the two who stood staring blushed and smiled. But Alex's attention stayed on the blonde. The girl must have noticed her friends staring at something and turned around slowly.

Alex's heart sank slightly, as she turned her attention to the bar tender, "Jack Daniels, ice please."

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to come face to face with the woman she thought was Piper. Hair curled, bright red lipstick, Alex smirked slightly as she thought about the same grin from her friends, _totally here with husbands or boyfriends, obviously straight, and oblivious to what this whole party really is about._

The woman blushed harder when she noticed Alex's cocky smirk, and Alex pulled herself together letting the grin drop, but continued being polite.

"Hi, is there something I can do for you?" she asked, turning slightly to take her glass of Jacks, and let her attention fall back to the woman.

"Well I was... going to ask you if I could get you a drink," the woman stated, and Alex waved the glass of jacks slightly, swirling the contents and chuckling a bit, "but seeing as you already have one, my next question was if you'd like to join us."

Alex's eyes darted back over to her friends, feeling flattered a few moments ago to get such attention but noticed they started to look like a savage pack of dogs looking hungrily at a piece of meat and laughed. Her eyes fell back onto the woman, _how adorable_ , she thought.

"I would take you up on that offer, but I'm actually here on business, it's crucial I must attend to my responsibilities," Alex explained, and the woman frowned slightly at being let down, and Alex was thankful that work called her away from what could have turned into a sticky situation.

"Well, if you finish with your important responsibilities, come find me," the woman leaned in and whispered into her ear.

As the woman walked away, Alex swung the rest of her drink down, slammed the glass down and called for round two before walking over to Fahri and their business partners, until she heard her phone go off.

Walking over to a corner by the bar, she typed her passcode and choked mid-drink. The text was from Piper, it was a photo of the blonde wearing Alex's baggy batman t-shirt, the shirt was pulled up, exposing her breasts, along with her free hand between her own legs. The text that came after read: _I know we need to talk and makeup, but damnit baby I need you first._

Alex could feel her cheeks flushing as her eyes studied the picture a second time, before attempting to respond but her phone went off again, another text received and Alex glanced around the room. People were staring at her, including the straight waspy woman who attempted to flirt with her.

To Piper: _Someone couldn't wait for longer than a week and a half?_ She typed as she blindly made her way to the balcony exit.

To Alex: _You know me. I can't stay mad for long, my libido won't let me. Baby, please just forgive me and fuck me already._

Alex started typing out a message when her phone beeped and vibrated in her hand, notifying her that Piper had sent another photo, this one just exposing her hand. Her fingers were covered in her own juices and the text read off urgently: _Please, Al? Do you see how the thought of you has me soo wet? I need you. Please forgive me?_

Alex groaned and caved into the blonde's pleading, and continued typing.

To Piper: _Baby, all is forgiven. Get your ass on Facetime NOW!_

Alex's phone started ringing, Piper's picture popping up on the screen, the accept button flashing below the picture, and Alex hit accept. Piper popped up and the screen, and Alex could see she was laying down in their kingsize bed, her own pillow behind Pipers head.

" _Baby can you hear me?_ " Piper asked, out of breath and Alex noticed her arm slightly moving out of view on the camera.

"Yes babe, I can hear you," Alex muttered, feeling a calm sense fall over her to hearing Piper's voice again. Piper looked into the camera, and Alex groaned again as the focus of the camera pointed downward. Piper's forefinger played against her clit.

" _Are you alone? I don't think I can keep quiet this time around..._ " Piper's voice cracked and she gasped, bringing the camera to her face again.

Alex laughed, "I'm outside babe," Alex bit her lower lip, "Show me how wet you are for me."

Piper immediately raised her hand away from her centre, and placed the phone between her legs, Alex heard Piper's quiet whimpers. Alex could feel herself getting wet instantly, and she squirmed on the spot, groaning loudly.

" _I need you, Al. God I want your lips on mine, your fingers inside me, your tongue all over me..._ " Piper moaned, shaking slightly, waiting for Alex to give her permission to continue touching herself again.

"Soon, Pipes," Alex responded, "For the time being, I wanna see you touching yourself. Go ahead, baby."

Piper's legs jerked as she placed her fingers back over her clit, and the camera shook a few times, and Alex felt like crawling through the screen when she heard Piper's moan, fire smoldering her insides, sensation shooting straight to her clit. Alex had to brace herself against the railing as she watched Piper's finger speed up against her clit, and it took every ounce of self-control Alex had to not touch herself as well.

" _Babyy_ ," Piper whimpered, and Alex clenched the railing harder.

"I know, love," Alex gasped, feeling breathless, "Cum for me, now. Show me how much you love me, baby!"

The camera shook for a moment and Piper cried out once before the camera came into focus again, " _ALLEX! Oh baby! I'm cumming!_ " she screamed.

Alex nearly fell to her knees, her legs shook and she felt like if she wasn't clutching onto the railing she probably would have.

"That's my girl, keep going Piper. I wanna see your face as I make you cum," Alex whispered, but she knew Piper heard her because the camera came back to her face and in moments she was screaming again.

Alex bit her lip again, as she watched Piper throw her head back once, and looked back into the camera just as she rode out the most intense part of the orgasm. The blonde's hair messily fell over her face as she came down from her high breathlessly, and Alex swore she looked like the most beautiful woman she laid eyes on. Piper's cheeks flushed from the strenuous activity, and also because she noticed Alex's piercing gaze.

She raised a brow, giggling slightly as she brought her fingers up to her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself, and Alex could feel her pussy clench once.

"Piiiper, you are an absolute tease! It's not fair..."

Piper laughed and Alex smiled at hearing her laughter, "Well, finish with your business party and get your ass to the hotel so I can return the favor, if that's the case."

Piper winked, and then blew a kiss to the camera before hanging up. Alex grinned down at her phone, still clutching onto the railing for stability.

 _Bitch._


	3. Chapter 3 I Want Out

_**So Chapter 3. ;) Hope you guys like it. What's gunna happen in the next chapter? (Sorry this took so long to finish btw, somebody was hogging the computer the entire week, so now it's all mine!)**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**_

 _ **X0 Shay**_

Alex stumbled into the hotel lobby a few hours later, clumsy on her feet from the state of inebriation and staggered to the elevator. The clerk at the desk watched her with a disgusted look and Alex returned the look with an overly happy smile and a wave before flipping him the bird. The man looked down at the desk as she cockily grinned, her eyebrows cocked, an expression she knew made people step back; intimidation was her middle name it seemed.

Once the elevator door opened she watched the man behind the counter turn around and watch the cameras on the screen of his computer, and as the door slowly closed she watched him until he was out of sight. Being so drunk, the thought quickly escaped her mind, and she was standing at the door of her room with the card key in her hand. Slipping the card into the lock, she quickly pulled it back out and turned the door knob simultaneously.

Entering the large room, she pulled her boots off her feet before swiftly walking over to the bathroom to undo her hair. She hated the feeling of her hair being pinned up so tightly and before she even made it to the small restroom she had already yanked a few bobby pins out, freeing some long flowing locks, and as she looked in the mirror she was shocked.

There were black bags under her eyes, her makeup seemed fine but at closer look, noticed her drunken night had smudged it a bit, and even the concealer couldn't hide how tired she truly looked. She knew for a fact that her prior argument with Piper had her up for hours at night, she knew that was a stress factor, a reason for loss of sleep. But as her mind ran over the details and conversations towards the business party she attended, she realized it wasn't just Piper that made things patchy.

The stress of having to appease others who could very well be a huge threat to her safety, or anyone else's she cared about was the real issue.

The fear of not being able fit into society seeped back into her head as she pulled the last three bobbies out of her hair. She fought it off for a moment so she could stagger over to the queen size bed and fell into the covers. The feeling of fresh clean blankets touched her skin, but she didn't smile like she usually did.

She was growing bored and mostly annoyed with the type of job she had. This dangerous deadly game of Russian roulette would soon come to a screeching halt, and she wanted to make sure she was in the clear before that could happen. The only issue? She had too much pride. She loved the feeling of the power. She loved the money it provided. And she loved the fact she didn't have to pretend so hard to maintain 'looking' normal. She could provide Piper a comfortable life, the kind she had wished she was provided while growing up. She could save money to send her mother, and even buy her mother a house on a whim if she felt like it. Her mother would always refuse but she was so close to convincing her to let her.

 _Picturesque._

Alex pulled her glasses off her face, folding the arms in and setting them on the bed as she turned to stare at the ceiling of her quiet room. The word Piper said the day she stormed out rang around inside her head. The anger built up again in the pit of her stomach for a moment, but thoughts of how Piper was right shut her anger down right away.

The quality of life Alex provided with such a good paying job was fancy. Eye-candy and flashy, appealing in every sense, except for the one downfall. It was dangerous. It was mental and crazy. And she knew she was gambling everyday with her life, and possibly even Piper's. She knew it right from the beginning. And so did Piper, she knew what she was getting herself into, and yet she always managed to put it all aside and still love Alex, despite the fuck up's she made daily by living the life she did.

The fact that she could provide the picturesque lifestyle and dodge bullets by telling neighbors and friends lies, made the realization that that's all Alex was to any acquaintance. A big lie. Piper's words sank in deep that moment she knew Piper was right, and she exhaled loudly.

Just as the thoughts drug her down deep into a depressed state her phone started ringing. She ran over to her bag and grabbed it, turning around to head back over to the bed. It was Piper, trying to Facetime again.

She accepted the call, and the screen dimmed slightly before Piper's face appeared on the screen. Alex sadly grinned at the blonde, still somewhat lost in thought.

Piper frowned, " _Babe, what's wrong?_ "

Alex shrugged quickly, and pushed her glasses back onto her face, "It's nothing Pipes, I just missed you is all."

Piper's eyes narrowed, and watched Alex for a long thirty seconds, and Alex knew Piper knew she was lying.

" _Okay_ ," Piper quietly accepted, knowing not to push the brunette on the matter, " _How was the business party_?"

Alex grinned slightly, "Well I am the finest drug importer out there, so it was a success, as always," she giggled, as the blonde shifted to settle her back against the pillows, still wearing Alex's large batman shirt.

Piper scoffed, rolled her eyes then spoke, " _You also have the finest ass, but that's asides the point..._ "

Alex laughed loudly, "Smooth babe."

" _I've been waiting two hours to get you off, so I'm trying to be a smooth talker. Is it working_?" Piper asking, " _Do you just want to jump my bones now?_ " Piper giggled the last question out, and a shiver crawled up Alex's spine.

"I always wanna jump your bones, babe," Alex explained, reaching behind her back to find the zipper of her dress, she unzipped it slowly, knowing the blonde was studying her every movement. Piper watched in a trance as the front of Alex's dress fell from her chest, showing her a view of her red lace bra. It was always Piper's favorite because it pushed the brunettes breasts up and it was definitely one of Alex's fancy bra's. She usually only wore it for Piper.

" _Were you planning something? I haven't seen you wear that in what feels like forever..._ " Piper asked, the second part of the sentence trailed off quietly and Alex could tell the blonde was thinking about their last fight they had had.

"I've been wearing it almost every day since I left," Alex quietly confessed, "And no, not for someone else. I've just been waiting for this."

She watched the blondes glum expression change, a small smile escaped her lips and Alex smiled back at this. It was always the same with the two. They'd have a blow up, Alex would leave and either they would make up by sexting, facetiming, or having mind blowing sex when she finally got home. Piper was not gifted with patience and the first two were usually the first to come, and nine times out of ten Alex would arrive home to the third. It may have sounded toxic and borderline abusive for what _should_ be a healthy relationship, but that's just how they operated. How it worked for them.

Alex stood up and let the dress fall to the floor, she then turned to face the full body mirror and pointed the camera at it, displaying the image of herself standing over the bed in just her panties and bra. Piper groaned, and Alex glanced at the blonde, and noticed her hand was positioned as if she had it down her pants.

"Hey now, wait for me," Alex growled, and walked over to grab the computer chair and push it to the mirror. Placing her fingers between the material of her panties, she bent down to slide them to the floor and stepped out of them. She sat down in the chair resting one arm against the armrest, the other trailed down to her centre and she lifted her legs to sprawl out in front of Piper.

" _Babby... fuck_ ," Piper moaned at the sight of her girlfriends fingers playing with her own clit, Alex reached around her back to unhook the bra with one hand.

Pulling one arm out of the strap, she grabbed the other strap and removed the bra entirely, stark naked and sitting in the chair she continued furthermore.

"Oh Piper!" Alex muttered, her breath getting heavier with each passing second, the sensation over her clit causing a fire within her body, she whined, "I'm close! Soo close!"

" _Cum with me baby, oh god!_ " Piper gasped, and Alex knew she was close as well. She winked at the blonde, before the ecstasy took over her body.

Alex gasped, "Now!" The pleasure coursed through her body and her arm flew up to grasp the backing of the chair, and her vision went blank for a moment as she screamed Piper's name. Her hips bucked, and her vision came back to see the blondes head pressed against the headboard of their bed.

Piper was shaking, moaning loudly, " _Baby keep going, I want you to cum for me again_!"

Alex was hungry for more, and didn't need the blonde to persuade her, her finger still pressed against her clit gently, she pressed down harder. The sensitivity had her hips bucking again and it didn't take her long to push herself over the edge, and as she came again she screamed even louder than the last.

"PIPER!" Alex screamed as loud as she could, her voice cracking Piper came again to hearing her name screamed so loudly, the feeling of being needed so badly, and Alex's heart raced against her rib cage. She twitched and squirmed in the chair for a good minute before slowly setting her feet back to the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

She watched the blonde slowly come back to her, and smiled when Piper plopped down on the bed in a heap. Alex caught her breath and swallowed hard.

"When will this ever get too old?" Alex asked, giggling. She had expected the sense of abandonment during sex would slowly become less tantalizing to the two, eventually. But the two still acted like a pair of sex-crazed teenagers, the giddy feeling they brought each other just as strong.

The blonde smiled widely before weakly sitting up and pressed her back against the head board.

There was a couple minutes of silence between the two as they both watched each other on their phones, enough time for Alex's thoughts to go back to what she was thinking about before Piper rang her up. Her facial expression changed and Piper frowned as she watched her girlfriend closely.

"Piper, I'm going to quit," Alex muttered, and Piper blankly looked at her.

" _What?_ " Piper asked, and Alex knew the blonde heard her the first time.

"I'm going to quit working for the ring," Alex repeated, a little less vague than the first time she said it, "I don't know what type of a living I can provide for us without the money from Kubra, but I'm hoping it'll be good enough for you."

Piper's eyes trailed down to the bed, thinking for a moment before looking back into the camera, " _Al, don't say something you don't mean_."

" _If this is just like those other times you claimed you would leave them, then don't. Don't promise me shit if you don't mean it_ ," Piper continued, and Alex saw the hurt in the blonde's eyes.

Alex exhaled slowly, "I mean it this time. I _want_ out."

" _This is the last chance I'm giving you, Al_ ," Piper responded, " _I want to be with someone I can rely on to pull through with what they say, instead of telling me what I want to hear to please me_."

Alex thought for a few moments before saying anything.

"You deserve someone who does that, Pipes," Alex sat up in the chair, still naked, "This time it's not a lie, Piper. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4 One Note And A Will

_**Are you guys prepared for this? I'm not, and I wrote it. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **X0 Shay**_

 _Three Months later_

Screams echoed in the old abandoned building, the sounds bouncing from each empty and dusty room. The building itself seemed like the perfect place for horny teenagers to get it on, but these screams of pleasure. They were screams of pain and torture.

. . .

Alex pulled into the driveway and glanced at the digital clock on the CD player of the vehicle. It read 11:52 pm, and as she glanced in the windows she noticed all the lights in the house were turned off. Sitting in the car for an extra few minutes she thought about the night's events. She wouldn't let herself cry, and even now she glared through the windshield of the car, struggling to keep the tears from falling down her face.

Slowly she opened the driver's door and gathered the few things she needed before slowly exiting the car, locking it behind her. Hobbling her way to the front door, she pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked it. Panic rose up in her throat and she realized she shouldn't have come back home yet. She wasn't ready to face Piper.

Not even bothering to switch a light on in foyer, she slowly bent over to take both shoes off quietly. Placing her purse on the hook by the door, she started up the stairs, moving stiffly and trying to not wake Piper.

She stood at the door of the bedroom, looking in on the blonde curled up in their big comfy king size bed, and she crept into the room to stand over her. Alex knelt down so she was inches from the blondes face, and planted a soft sweet kiss on her temple to which she made last longer than necessary. Piper shifted slightly in her sleep and whispered Alex's name as the brunette started creeping back to the bedroom door. She turned around to make sure Piper was still fast asleep before closing the door quietly.

Limping to the extra bathroom down the hall, she turned around and closed the door. Turning on the faucet to as hot as possible and started gathering a few things she would need to bandage herself up. Pulling a small box out from the cupboard she placed it on the bathroom counter and started cleaning the dried up blood from the cuts on her face. Purple and black bruises over her eyebrows started forming and she cleaned those up, as if maybe she could wash them away. They didnt wash away though. Once she placed bandages over her cuts, she exited the room, grabbing the few things and the small box, and she crossed the hallway to her office and opened the filing cabinet.

She knew exactly the location of the stuff she needed and pulled them out of the cabinet. Just as she started walking to the stairs again she heard a noise somewhere. It sounded like creeping. It sounded as if she was longer alone in the quiet sleeping house, and as sore as she was she picked up the pace going down the stairs. Frantically glancing in every direction she tried to see where the noise was coming from, and realized the front door had been left open.

 _I know I closed that..._ she thought, as her heart started racing, and she stalked around the house, watching for any movement.

 _I'm too late..._

. . .

Piper woke up to the light leaking through the blinds in the room, and she reached out beside her to place a hand on the top of Alex's head. The space beside her was vacant and she flipped onto her other side to glance around the room sleepily. Alex was not in sight, but that hadn't alarmed Piper too much. Alex was usually up making coffee and fetching the paper, or already starting her day before Piper would roll out of bed.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she picked up Alex's housecoat and draped it over her already half naked body. Getting up and walking down the hall to the stairs, she realized the smell of coffee wasn't coming from the kitchen.

 _Did she even come home last night?_ Piper could have sworn she felt her presence last night. Felt her lips on her face, but maybe she was just dreaming?

Sleepily walking into the kitchen she started preparing a pot of coffee, and turned to see a piece of paper sitting on the counter. She walked over to it and gasped.

 _Don't come looking for her._

That's all it said. Not even a signature to tell who even wrote the damn thing, Piper backed up until her back bumped into something, eyes still fixated on the slip of paper. The object she backed into snapped her out of her shock, and she started racing around the house, frantically looking in every single room, calling her name.

"Alex!" Piper called, as she ran into the living room, eyes trailing around the room, over the furniture.

"Alex! Answer me!" Piper called, her voice getting louder as she ran up the stairs, past the bedroom, into the spare bathroom. Her breath became ragged as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She turned around and swung the office door open, not a trace of her girlfriend was found.

"ALEX!" she screamed as she raced back to their room, in hopes that Alex would have snuck in there, and that this was just all a prank, but she entered an empty room.

Tears started running down her cheeks as she sprint down the hall and back down the stairs to get to the phone. Her hands shook violently and the tears running down her face obscured her vision but she quickly dialed Alex's cell number. She held the device to her ear and waited for the first ring.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again." An automated voice message spoke in her ear. She hung up, and dialed the same number, in hopes that she had accidently dialed the wrong number due to her shaky hands.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please han-" Piper hung up again and redialed.

"No no no! Please!" Piper cried out.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again."

"Alex!" She redialed, again and again and again.

" **The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again**."

Piper hung up and placed the phone on the counter, eyes wide open, and she sunk to her knees. That number was the only number she could reach Alex at, and she quickly got up to look at the paper on the counter, before snatching the phone up again and dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A pleasant, professional voice rang through the receiver and Piper lost track of what she was going to say. Why had she called?

"M-my girlfriend. She's gone..." Piper whispered, and the lady on the other end paused before speaking again.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to be a bit more specific, please," she responded, "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"My girlfriend, she's gone. I can't find her," Piper whimpered into the phone, the tears streaming down her face, "She's missing, there was a note left here."

"Ma'am everything is going to be okay, she left a note? What does the note say?"

Piper felt sick to her stomach as she stuttered out the contents of the note, and the emergency responder on the other line gathered more info, sending the police to her location to investigate the nightmare the blonde woke up to.

It didn't take long for two cop cruisers to pull into the driveway, and by that point Piper was a mess. She hadn't even left the kitchen to put on some proper clothes, and her eyes were puffy and her nose was plugged up from crying. She was far from caring as she ran to the front door before the cops even got to the front door. She held the door open and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello Ms. Chapman," one of the officers spoke, and she just nodded in acknowledgement.

"The note was left in the kitchen," Piper mumbled, walking back into the room as the officers followed behind.

One took out a notepad and a pen, "If she left a note, how do you know she's a missing persons?"

Piper spun around, glaring at the man, "She didn't leave the message! Did you not even listen to the emergency responses call?"

Her voice rang, and the officer walked into the room to inspect the note. He looked at it, looked at his partner, and then back to Piper.

"I'm going to need something that the missing persons wrote, to clarify that this isn't her writing," the officer explained, pulling out a glove to pick the piece of paper, and Piper nodded once before heading up to Alex's office.

She pulled out a file that had her handwriting and signature on it, then pulled out a blank sheet from the printer before heading back downstairs. Before she closed the filing cabinet, she realized something was missing. She searched amongst the files and came up with nothing. Alex's ID folder was missing. She ran back down the stairs and handed the file off to the officer.

He sifted through the file and compared the writing, then asked Piper to write down the exact contents on the note. She did, and the officer shook his head, "No similarity what so ever."

"Unfortunately we can't file Alex as a missing person until she's been missing for more than forty-eight hours," the officer explained, looking down at the blonde, "When was the last time you saw Miss..."

"Vause. Alex Vause. Around seven am yesterday morning," Piper explained, glancing back at the other officer taking notes, "This isn't like Alex, at all."

"Asides, there's your proof right there that something is wrong!" Piper pointed at the note, and the other officer nodded.

"I think we should call it in, Bob," the officer taking notes looked up to the officer named Bob, "It's fairly unusual."

Just as Piper was about to say something the phone started ringing, and she raced to the phone.

"Alex?!"

The voice on the other end spoke, but it wasn't Alex's familiar husky voice. Piper's insides turned to ice, and she felt as if she was going to puke.

" _You're too late, Chapman. You're better off giving up on this, don't say a word about the cartel or you're next_ ," Pipers heart shattered into a million pieces, and she couldn't find the words to say anything.

" _Eye for an eye, tooth for tooth. We are even. She's dead, Chapman give it up_ ," the man on the other end spoke and hung up abruptly, and Piper held the receiver to her ear.

"I don't have time to listen to you telemarketers, I'm busy," she spoke to no one in particular, but knew both officers were waiting for a signal. She hung up and looked at the officers.

"Just a tele-"

The phone started ringing again, and Piper answered it again.

"Hello?" Piper sounded afraid and her voice shook slightly, as she waited for a response.

" _Hello, may I speak to Piper Chapman, please_?"

She paused for a moment, glancing at the officers, "This is her."

" _Hello, Piper, my name is Annete Bell I'm a laywer, I'm calling on behalf of a will that was submitted to my office only about an hour ago_ ," Annete introduced herself via phone, and Piper stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?!" Piper exclaimed, confused and she stepped over to entrance of the living room, bracing herself on the wall.

" _There was a will submitted to my office, a will for Alex Vause_?" the woman questioned, and Pipers jaw dropped.

"Alex is my girlfriend. Why do you have her will?" Piper asked, her voice shaking, and the officers stepped closer to the blonde, but she held her hand out to stop them.

" _Well someone dropped it off in person this morning_ ," Annete responded, " _It's my job to make sure-_ "

Piper quickly interrupted, "I know what your job is. I'm asking you why her will has been submitted to you? Who dropped it off?"

" _The man didn't say his name. Just said that his employer asked him to drop it off for him_ ," Annete explained.

"If you don't tell me what the fuck is going on here, I will come down to your office personally and I will..." Piper started but stopped herself, inhaling and exhaling.

" _Miss Chapman, I have a death certificate in this file_ ," Annete began and Piper froze, all her muscles tightened.

" _It states that Alex Vause died a week ago, on Sunday June 8th..._ "

Piper whipped her head in the direction of the officers, and told Annete to hang on.

"Did you search for Alex in your database?" Piper asked, and both officers shook their heads no.

"Can you please do that then?" Piper asked, and the officer with the notes ran out to the car to gather his laptop.

"Annete, that's impossible, I saw her yesterday morning," Piper began to explain, and the officer came back with a results.

"Miss Chapman, it states that Alex Vause is deceased. That she died June 8... Last week," the officer looked at her like she was crazy, and she looked back at him with a similar expression.

"She's not dead..." Piper denied, tears running down her face.

"Miss Chapman, she died in a car accident."


	5. Chapter 5 Cat Came Back

Days went by, Piper watched the clock ticking away, and she grew hopeless. With the passing time and her friends and family saying that she needed help and that Alex was in fact gone, Piper never gave up hope that maybe one day she would walk right through the front door as if nothing had happened.

She kept the porch lights on, day in and day out. She left the front door unlocked, for she no longer cared about anything except Alex's return. She managed to keep her job for two weeks before calling in more often than showing up for her shifts. Her boss let her go, first on stress leave, and then altogether laid her off entirely. Her absences built up and yet all she cared about was being home when Alex got back.

Her family and friends called her regularly for the first month. Once, twice, even three times a day, but she stopped answering their calls halfway through the first month. Their calls dwindled down to one a day, to one every other day, until finally they stopped calling. She wouldn't answer their calls; she didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Alex. She held on to the hope that this was just a nightmare she would wake up, reach over in the bed and the brunette would be fast asleep next to her. But every morning she would wake up to a empty bed, and the deafening sound of silence throughout the house.

One morning she woke up as if she had been spending her months in a void she couldn't shake and refused, that one morning to accept that Alex was dead. She knew she couldn't have been, and most of everyone looked at her like she had finally lost her mind, but she _knew_ she saw Alex the morning before she vanished. It wasn't all in her head.

She called all the airline flights looking for a specific person that anyone might have recognized Alex from her description she left them, even altered appearances, but all the same unchangeable appearances that couldn't be changed. Leaving calls and asking for footage from cameras, all the way from their local airport leading to Spain, and then back all the way to Canada, with no success. She even tried to learn the basic languages to call certain places all over the world, but her efforts resulted to be a waste.

She held on to the hope, but she even started to half-believe everyone's skeptical looks, when she refused to talk to talk to the authorities to try and further her search more. No one was ever allowed to know that she was the only one who really believed Alex was still out there. The cartel would come after her, and Piper knew that the only thing she wanted was to be back with Alex. She would desperately search for her until she no longer had the heart to do so.

She spent her time on her laptop looking up names on google, names she thought Alex might have taken. She started with Alex's mothers name and her fathers last, but the results only showed information about her wasted junkie rock father, which only annoyed Piper more. Of course that would be too much of an obvious name for Alex to take.

As she sat on her laptop slowly chewing on a bagel and tapping the keys lightly, she heard something from the top of the stairs, similar to the creaks that house made at night. The ones Piper always wiped herself out of bed and went searching to hopingly find Alex creeping around. Months of that behavior and Piper grew familiar with all the sounds of the house. Piper set her bagel down on the counter once she heard the creaking slowly continue across the ceiling and she slowly rose to start walking to the staircase.

She stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up into the darkened hallway, and she quietly grabbed an umbrella from the vase in the foyer to her left. The same vase Alex bought years ago, the same one Piper teased her. It was hideous, she always thought that, but thinking about it now the familiarity of comforted her. She averted her attention back up to the hallway on the second floor of her house.

She slowly crept up the stairs avoiding all the most creaky spots she knew would make the most noise, holding her breath. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she had two more steps to go and she would be at the top of the staircase. She thought about bolting into the bathroom that was right across the top of the stairwell incase it was an unfriendly intruder but as she lifted herself to the second to last stair, she saw a swift movement and whipped her head in the direction.

It was too late for her to react.

"Chapman," a familiar mans voice quietly spoke up, the shadow of a man standing directly beside her bedroom door, "You just refuse to give up, don't you?"

Piper exhaled, flicking the hallway light on, "Where the hell have you been?"

Piper looked Fahri in the face as the anger started to build up, she realized the feeling was a nice change compared to the swallowing depression she had felt for months prior, and she lifted the umbrella in her hands to take the stance for a swing.

"Where the fuck have you been?! What the hell did you do to her?! Don't you dare pretend like I'm stupid I know you had something to do with this!" Piper screamed, her voice raising so loudly it even shocked herself.

Piper took a lunge at Fahri, raising her weapon above her head but before she could bring it down upon him, Fahri grabbed her wrist roughly and ripped it from her grasp. He pressed a hand to her chest and pushed her back again.

"You were warned, Chapman," he growled, stepping back once to which Piper bunched her fists into balls and took a stance again to throw a punch, "You just refuse to forget about her. She left you a house, and a shit ton of money in your name, and yet you refuse to accept that she's gone-"

Piper rushed him, aiming for his temple, swinging upward because of the disadvantage of their height, but he dodged, grabbing her arm and twisting her backwards.

"I guess plan B is the only choice, V-" Fahri began as he pressed a cloth to Pipers face, and everything started to fade. Piper struggled to keep conscious to hear the rest of what Fahri was saying but she struggled against the strong scent of what was on the cloth.

. . .

Voices rang in her head, and Piper lazily accepted the voices were just a part of her dream and she would soon wake up to silence and yet again, an empty bed. Just like every other morning.

She kept her eyes open for a second and realized there was something between her teeth, wrapped around her head; she could feel the knot pressing against the back of her head. She desperately tried to spit the material out of her mouth but the cloth was tied too tightly. She groaned as she looked down and saw that both hands were tied in front of her, her legs also tied together tightly and she panicked in full force.

She noticed that she was on a bed. She recognized the bedding, she was tied up on her own bed, and as she looked up she saw Fahri had opened the blinds to her bedroom window and was talking on his phone with someone. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't string together what he was saying to make any sense but he kept repeating 'Kubra' and 'V'.

He hung up the phone and glanced over his shoulder at Piper, surprised at first and then a smirk slowly made its way across his face. Piper glared, trying not to shrink back.

"If you had just stopped for a second to listen, none of this would have happened Piper. I shouldn't have expected any less though," he came over and sat down on the bed, to which Piper desperately tried to shimmy away from him as far as possible, but he pulled her back.

"Just relax, alright, struggling the way you are is only going to hurt you," he quietly spoke, as he gently pushed her against the pillow with one arm and got up to look out the window.

Piper exhaled quickly, watching his every move. A call was coming in and Fahri answered his phone. At first he answered with a 'Yeah', then pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed something on the screen.

" _Piper?_ "

A familiar voice rang out and Piper closed her eyes. _'You've got to be fucking kidding me. Another damn fucking dream…'_ she thought, but then Fahri spoke up.

"Yeah she was a bit… Vicious, so I had to use Plan B," he admitted, chuckling.

" _Define 'vicious', please? I told you not to use that shit unless it was absolutely necessary, Fahri!_ " the voice rang through the phone on speaker.

"The crazy bitch tried to spar with me with a damn umbrella!" Fahri explained, "Then she tried to take me on with her own fists…"

" _You fucking asshole, I meant a knife or something…_ " the voice argued, an audible sigh was heard, " _Fuck it, I'm in the driveway, I'll be up in a minute."_

Fahri hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, glancing at Piper before making his way over to the bedroom door and exiting, closing the door slightly.

Piper heard the front door close, but not within enough time for Fahri to leave or to even get to the front door, which meant only one thing. Someone else was in the house. Probably someone to help him finish the job, and Piper struggled as hard as she could against the rope binding her hands together.

"… it might not be the best idea to just show up like this, V."

"I don't give a shit Fahri, get the fuck out of my way," the two argued quietly in the foyer, and Pipers heart began to race as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and making their way down the hall.

Piper tried hard to stand up after swinging her legs over the side of the bed but couldn't move and she fell to the floor, groaning.

The door creaked open and a hand hit the switch for the light before Piper could see who it was.

Alex stood in the doorway, first searching for Piper in the bed, then looking down. Their eyes met, a sad smile crept on to Alex's face and the shock in Piper made her freeze at first. She forgot she was unable to speak so she started blabbing with the material still stuffed in her mouth.

"Fahri, the fuck?! I said to use it if you _needed_ it, and I sure as fuck didn't say anything about tying her the fuck up!" Alex screamed as she quickly made her way to Piper, pulling the material out of her mouth.

A closer look, Piper realized there were a few changes to Alex's appearance. She had colored contacts but still the same black rimmed glasses on. Piper couldn't see her with her jackets hood up but Alex pulled the hood off her head. Alex's hair wasn't black anymore, it was blonde, and Piper sat there for a moment with her jaw dropped as Alex sat back a little and looked into Pipers eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful," she whispered, and tears started forming in Pipers eyes once she heard this.

Alex started to untie Pipers bonds; once her hands were free they shot up to touch the new visible scar over Alex's face.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Al," Piper felt her stomach churning, as her fingers glided against her skin, but Pipers fascination was caught on the sight of Alex.

Without even thinking, Piper pressed her lips to Alex's, Alex gasped in surprise but relaxed instantly against her. Without even thinking again, all the motions taking hold of Piper, she pulled away, a hand connecting to Alex's cheek hard.

Alex sat there, face screwed up in expressions, eyes widened as her own hand rubbed the spot Piper slapped with all the force she had in her.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?"

Piper crept to the bedside table trash can, and started dry heaving.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Alex Vause…" Piper forced out between heaves.


End file.
